Total Drama After The Action
Chris: That's right! After the success of our previous season i couldn't leave the fans without something to have fun with and without my handsome look! Whatever, this time we're getting 16 contestants fighting eachother in this filmlot...yeah you know the deal...doing what the previous contestants had to do! Sleeping in uncomfortable sleeps...a bit more comfortable, eating disgusting food and seeing friends, relatives and fairygodparents leaving the game! Also, challenges will be EVEN HARDER than before, so the spectators will have MORE fun, it will have MORE audience and i will earn MORE money! Their prize? 1 MILLION DOLLARS to spend in fresh water!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Let's see, shall we start? Ok. Welcome to TOTAL..........DRAMA...........AFTER THE ACTION!!!!! Main Part Again, i'm cool at making intros Made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 How it works It works mainly like previous season. We're having a pre-chat, then after this a challenge which will see a winner and a loser. The losers are going up for elimination and will send home (No Death Chamber anymore) some of the contestants! It's quite simple, right? Times Just make it sure to be active and you won't have problems.. Rules #Do not godplay (meaning, winning in a single line, cheating in challenge or....corrupting Chris) #Harassament is just possible by camp's characters, not camp's users #Unless you're an intern, you can't talk in bold. Just the camp creator, or Chris, can! #You can't be other people. The only expection is when you're substituting some character! #If you're going to be eliminated you can't quit. I know you're angry, but please.. #This wikia got more rules. Check them #Something is unfair? Feel free to tell me in my user page #Don't rage at your elimination, or i ban you! #FAIRYGODPARENTS!!!!! #Have fun, or this camp is useless! Contestants (CLOSED) The contestants can be veterans or newbies. The only characters you can't sign up are the final 2 of previous season (Lily and Andrew). 'Boys (closed)' - Justin-Jake - Vet (If intern counts) - The Popular Kid - Liamliamliam - Eric - Vet - The Dark man - TDSchool - Ivan - Newb - The Footballer - TDSchool - Chimaroj - Newb - Martial art and spiritual Master - Unknown - Linda - Newb - The girly boy - Unknown -Zach- Newb- The Master Strategist-AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (ACTN) -Chandler-Newb- The Heroic Friend-AlejandroCodyTylerNoah (ACTN) -Dante-Vet-The Smart Jock-OrangeBirdMaster2 'Girls (closed)' - Chyna - Newb -The Mystery of life - Franky494 - Cami Q - Newb - The (Insane) Girl of Hope - Franky494 - Marry - Vet - The Hot Girl - LxJ - Lara - Newb - The Nice Girl - LxJ - Inca - Newb - The Girl Who Everyone Likes - Liamliamliam - Abigail - Vet - The Naive Daydreamer - Vanessa - Newb - The Drama Queen - Lyn - Vet - The Ninja Girl - ParaGoomba348 'Debutters (Not-zo closed)' You can sign up as a debutter, but only if you're not in the camp or you were FULLY eliminated from it. If you're in it...well...consider you dead :P - Interactions 'Friendships' 'Relationships' 'Alliances' 'Conflicts' Chyna and Cami Q Chyna and Justin-Jake Everyone and Chyna Chyna and Inca Users Still In It is back, but with veterans and newbies too. Sadly there's going to be just 8 users playing..but whatever.. 1st. Liamliamliam VET (2) 1st. TDSchool VET (2) 1st. Misterunknown NEWBIE (2) 1st. ACTN NEWBIE (2) 1st. Franky494 VET (2) 1st. LindsayxJustin VET (2) 1st. CoGreen2.0 VET (2) 2nd. OrangeBirdMaster2 VET (1) 2nd. Paragoomba348 VET (1) Elimination Table Episode 1 Chat Chris: So...once again...let's meet the con- *phone rings* again this phone? It's the same thing happening? Uff *answers* Cami Q: I wanna be a BUTTERFLY Chyna: SHUT UP, You've said you wanna be an author, a Caterpillar, a Pokemon, Simon Cowell, Chris MacLean, a chef, my dad *10 Minutes later* and even a SKELETON Lara: hi Marry: yay i'm back !!! hey girls :D Cami Q: I wanna be a BRAIN SURGEON, Hey Lara You're my first patient *Insert evil laugh* Chyna: SHUT DA HELL UP, I hope you explode *Cami Q explodes* YAY Inca: Hello everyone! Justin-Jake: Remember Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chyna: WHO DA HELL ARE YOU Puffball(Cameo): We are currently building a Cami Q Recovery centre creator which will create a Cami Q recovery centre Chyna: GO EXPLODE *Puffball Explodes* Inca: *Builds a people recovery center* GO EXPLODE *Chyna Explodes* YAY JJ: WHO DA HELL ARE YOU!!!!!! Chyna: *Somehow alive* **** You, Cami Q: I wanna be a MURDERER JK I wanna be Cheryl Cole Lara: ehy !! waht ?? (CONF) Cami is little crazy !! JJ: *Gives Chyna the finger* Inca: TOO FAR... GO EXPLODE *Chyna and JJ explode* (CONF): HOW DOES THAT WORK!!!!!!!!n:! Ivan: Hey Guys !! Eric: .................................... Chandler: Hey guys the name's Chandler! Zach: Nice to meet you guys. I'm Zach Chimaroj: *inhale air* The smell of the city I still can't get used to it. Linda: OMG OMG EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! CHRIS OMG EEE *faints* Chris: Omg *freezes everyone and then unfreezes everyone* calm down everyone! Also, hi! Linda *looks in a mirror* OH NOO OMG MY MAKE UP RUNS NOOOOO!!!! Lara: Wow Linda is very wired Linda: I heard that!!! Lara: ahhh...sorry Linda Chimaroj: *meditating* Well You are right she is kinda weird. Dante: Hey Guys! I am back! Andrew: Hey guys! I can't believe I returned. Chimaroj: *still meditating* hi. Linda: Wow a second chance I hope I will get that too OMG!!!! [ Lily: hi guys, i can't compete in this season but i wish you good luck :DD ] Abigail: Yay! I'm back! It's great to be here! OH MY GOSH! NEW PEOPLE! I love new people! *skakes hands* Vanessa: *glares at everyone* Hello everyone. I can only hope we'll get along. No promises. *smirks* Lyn: (Emerges from shadows) I have returned to you all. Vanessa: And I should care for what reason? Abigail: LYN! YAY! Lyn's back! This is the coolest surprise ever! Lyn: Abigail, you've returned. You, Andrew, Lily, and Dante were my favorites form last season. I'm glad you're back. Abigail: Me too!! I wonder what kind of challenges we'll be put through? Lyn: Whatever it may bring... Oh, you know the rest by now. Chimaroj: *still meditating* Linda: OMG LYN AAAAAAHHH *faints again* Chris: Ok then.....let's start? Challenge 1 - Yay!!! Teams!!! Uh... Chris: The challenge is not occurring now, but later. Instead, i will tell you about the camp. This time teams won't be decided from me, but FULLY from you. There will be 8 members for each team...and this time we might do secondary teams after some time...whatever. This challenge is not about captainship, but about making teams in the most complete chaos possible. Make 2 teams of 8, decide their team name and then call me. It will be a reward challenge, the only of the season....possibly...well start now *zzz* (You technically have to divide yourself in the teams. Then these teams decide their team name and they're done. Nobody goes home, don't worry)' (Also, Lily and Andrew, which were the top 2 of the previous season, will be interns)' Total Drama After The Action Total Drama After The Action